


Mud Run

by abs2891



Series: Masks AU [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Politics, Double Date, Excercise, Fluff, M/M, Masks au, Mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abs2891/pseuds/abs2891
Summary: In which a charity event becomes a wet and muddy double date for our favorite couples. [Masks AU Drabble]





	Mud Run

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline - the summer after Yixing and Junmyeon started dating. Honestly, it’s just a little nothing drabble I’ve wanted to write for a while.

"Remind me again, why did I agree to do this with you?" Baekhyun asks Yixing as he looks at a hose being led to an already very full mud puddle. It's one of the many large, brownish puddles he's caught sight of as he walked with Yixing, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon towards the starting line of the aptly titled "mud-run".

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Yixing says with a laugh, hand clamping down on Baekhyun's shoulder and giving him a little shake.

Baekhyun can only snort in response. "No, it's going to be disgusting," he laments, already imagining how much mud is going to end up in his hair. It makes his skin crawl.

Yixing gives him another little shake as he lets out another laugh. "It's also for charity, and you get a shirt," he offers, making Baekhyun let out a sigh.

Yeah, he remembers that. It's basically the only reason he's still standing at the starting line of this ridiculous course, because he's already donated money to Junmyeon's charity drive, so he might as well get the t-shirt for completing the course his donation qualified him to run. He just wishes that obtaining the t-shirt didn't look like it was going to cost him one in the process. "I'm going to need that shirt. This one is going to die," Baekhyun mumbles as Yixing's hand falls away, still laughing.

"You could take it off," he offers with a wink, his own hands reaching to pull off his t-shirt to reveal a think white tank underneath. Baekhyun's nose wrinkles as he takes in Yixing's toned arms and the way the fabric of his tank clings to his firm torso.

"Yeah, right. I'm going to save myself the embarrassment, thanks," he says, eyes flicking away from Yixing to try to find the person he was actually going to be completing this mud run with.

He finds him a couple of paces away, shirtless and talking to Junmyeon, who is also, surprisingly, shirtless.

Baekhyun's eyes widen as he takes in the sight, Yixing's response about Baekhyun's own body being perfectly beautiful falling on deaf ears as he snaps his gaze back to Yixing. "What the hell, why is he so ripped?" Baekhyun asks, watching as confusion overtakes Yixing's features for a couple of seconds before he catches sight of Junmyeon and Chanyeol over Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Ah... he's got a bit of complex about getting old," Yixing says with a laugh, focusing back on Baekhyun after a couple of seconds.

Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief. "I had no idea all of that was under those suits. No wonder you like him so much," he teases, watching as Yixing's cheeks color and he reaches out to lightly whack Baekhyun's side.

"I could say the same to you," he says, making Baekhyun focus his gaze back on Chanyeol, who yes, looks very appealing standing there, biceps bulging under the warm rays of the late morning sun. It was almost enough to make Baekhyun forget he was about to be crawling through mud, almost.

"Well, at least for my boyfriend it's for his job," Baekhyun counters, bumping into Yixing's side with a laugh that Yixing echoes as Junmyeon and Chanyeol both start to walk towards them, calling out in their direction. Their shouts reveal it's almost time for the race to start. Baekhyun tries not to grimace. Based on the teasing glint in Chanyeol's eyes, he probably fails.

\---

"No shirt?" Yixing asks a Junmyeon pauses a step or so away from him. He is a bit surprised to be honest. There are going to be event sponsors here for press photos. He kind of expected that would mean Junmyeon at least keeping on his shirt, but apparently not.

Junmyeon smirks in response. "Like what you see?" he asks, line of thought clearly far from Yixing's own.

Yixing can't hold back a light blush as he ducks his head. "Yes, but what about the press?" he asks, eyes flicking to where a small crowd is gathered to watch the event participants. Yixing is certain the ever present press corps is among them. They never miss an opportunity to catch him and Junmyeon out together. It had taken some getting used to. In fact, to say he is used to it would probably still be a bit of a stretch, but Yixing is getting there, for Junmyeon's sake.

Junmyeon glances over his shoulder, following Yixing's gaze before he turns back with a small shrug. "It'll be fine. If they want to make it indecent they'll do it whether I'm in a shirt or not," he reasons.

Yixing's considers that for a few seconds before nodding his. "You're right," he agrees. "So, how are we going to do this?" he asks, turning his focus towards the course before them. The very first obstacle is a muddy puddle with a large log across the middle that is just high enough to either crawl under or go over, if your partner helps you out.

Junmyeon turns with Yixing to observe the obstacle before turning to face Yixing at the same time as Yixing turns to face him. "Over?" he asks.

Yixing nods his head in agreement. "Over," he agrees.

\---

"You don't look very excited," Chanyeol teases lightly, sliding up to Baekhyun with a smile. The frown on Baekhyun's face remains in place as he reaches out a hand for Chanyeol to take. Chanyeol takes it wordlessly and gives it a squeeze as Baekhyun lets out a sigh.

"I don't like mud," he replies, tone definitely unenthused.

Chanyeol can't help but laugh, releasing his grip on Baekhyun's hand as he slaps his knees. "What did you think a mud run involved?" he asks through his laughter, watching as Baekhyun stares at him, expression unimpressed.

"Clearly I wasn't thinking," Baekhyun responds, making Chanyeol let out another laugh as he nods his head.

"Clearly," he agrees, wiping away a tear as he notices that Baekhyun's eyebrow is starting to twitch. He really didn't want to do this, did he? Well, Chanyeol had a solution for that, maybe.

"I can carry you if you want," he offers, watching as Baekhyun's expression changed from annoyance to shock, eyes widening.

"What?"

Chanyeol shrugs as he stands up and looks out at the course before them. "I mean... if you really don't want to wade through the mud, I'm sure I can carry you over it," he explains, already calculating the distance in his mind and comparing it to some of the challenges he did for training.

Really, carrying Baekhyun over a couple of obstacles would be the same as carrying an "injured civilian." Chanyeol is certain he can do it, if Baekhyun wants him to.

Baekhyun stares at him for a few seconds before he lets out a dismissive snort. "I'm not going to be carried through this course like some kind of princess," he responds, face turning steely and determined.

Chanyeol shrugs as the event organizer starts to speak through a bullhorn, beckoning them to line up at the starting line. "Suit yourself," he says, reaching out take Baekhyun's hand again as they wait for the race to start.

\---

Junmyeon wasn't sure if doing a mud run as a charity event was a great idea when Jongdae suggested it, but as he finds himself laughing while trying to lift Yixing over the third log in their path, he is thinking it was an excellent idea.

He can't remember the last time he's laughed so much, and he isn't the only one enjoying himself. As Yixing slides out of his grasp again, he is almost gasping for air he is laughing so hard.

He lands in the muddy puddle below, a smile still on his face. "It's my turn to try," he says as Junmyeon helps him up, sodden tank clinging to his form in a way the part of Junmyeon's mind not focused on getting over the log in front of them very much appreciates.

Junmyeon gives a nod. "Go ahead," he says, acquiescing while Yixing kneels down and cups his hands against his bent knee to make a cradle for Junmyeon to step onto.

"I'm going to try to push you over," Yixing explains as Junmyeon experimentally places a foot against Yixing's palms.

"Okay," Junmyeon agrees. "On three," he says, getting his foot firmly placed as he prepares himself to actually jump while Yixing pushes. If they time it right he should be able to get on top, at which point he can pull Yixing over afterwards. If they time it right.

Junmyeon counts down with Yixing in unison, muscles clenching in anticipation until he is leaping and finds himself propelled upward into the air by Yixing's hands.

He lands on the log with a thud, but it doesn't matter if the landing isn't that graceful, he's on top of the massive piece of wood, which means he can now pull Yixing over. He sits up and reaches for Yixing's hands, struggling to keep his grip as their wet palms slip against each other. "Let go before I pull you off," Yixing says, still not close to being dragged on top of the massive log as Junmyeon lets out a grunt.

"No, I think I've got it. Jump on three," he says, adjusting his grip before giving a massive tug as their countdown hits one.

It works. Sort of.

Yixing does end up on the top of the log, but as Yixing connects with log and stops moving, Junmyeon can't stop his own momentum and keeps going, falling into the puddle on the opposite side of the wood.

He comes up coughing as Yixing stares down at him, laughing even as concern plays on his face.

"You alright?" he asks, sliding off the log to help brush some of the large globs of mud off Junmyeon's skin. Junmyeon gives his head a shake, enjoying the glide of Yixing's helpful fingers against his chest as he takes stock of his faculties. Yeah, he's alright. His pride might be a little wounded, but it's been pretty much dead from the first mud puddle where he'd fallen flat on his face so-

"You guys look ridiculous."

Junmyeon is distracted from his thoughts by the appearance of Baekhyun on the top of the log he and Yixing have just conquered. Compared to him and Yixing, Baekhyun looks nearly pristine. His hair is dry and his face is spotless, though there are several brown patches dotting his shirt and shorts. The reason for that quickly makes an appearance as well, arms bulging as he heaves himself up and over the log obstacle with a splash as Yixing rolls his eyes in Baekhyun's direction.

"Some of us are actually trying to complete the course instead of making our boyfriend do all the work," he answers as Chanyeol sits up from where he has landed and shakes his head, sending water droplets spraying before he turns and stands, holding out his arms for Baekhyun to slide into.

Baekhyun does so with grace as he petulantly sticks his tongue out in Yixing's direction. "He offered," he says as Chanyeol turns and starts to carry Baekhyun out of the puddle, leaving Yixing to just shake his head along with Junmyeon as the pair made their way towards the next obstacle in their path.

\---

Baekhyun had meant it when he said he wasn't a princess. He didn't want to be carried through all of the obstacles on the course, but when they reach the first muddy puddle and he sees the way Yixing and Junmyeon are sloshing through it and falling on top of each other he just... no.

He turns to Chanyeol and holds out his arms.

Chanyeol laughs at him. Of course he does, but he also doesn't say no. He just picks Baekhyun up bridal style and carries him over to the first log, placing him on top before hauling himself over and holding out his arms for Baekhyun to slide into on the other side. Baekhyun does so easily and they are past the first obstacle in seconds. As Baekhyun bounces with Chanyeol's strides he knows there are many more to go.

Sure enough, the process is repeated, over and over, until they finally reach the end of the course and Baekhyun is trying to get Chanyeol at least somewhat rinsed off with the hose offered by the event staff.

"It's cold," Chanyeol pouts as the stream of water hits his skin, making him jump.

Baekhyun frowns apologetically and steps forward, one of his hands reaching up to bring down Chanyeol's head so he can rinse off his hair. "Sorry, just give it a minute," he murmurs, grazing his fingertips against Chanyeol's scalp in an attempt to soothe as he lets the cool stream of water rain down.

Chanyeol chuckles lightly under his breath. "If you keep touching me like this I don't think I'll mind as much," he teases as Baekhyun's hand glides from his hair to his chest, continuing to wipe off the globs of mud that have stuck to his skin as the hose takes care of the rest.

Baekhyun's smacks his wet hand against Chanyeol's chest in response, cheeks flushing. "There are children present," he hisses, making Chanyeol laugh louder as he holds out the hose to a waiting Junmyeon and Yixing, Chanyeol now as clean as he'll get until they get to an actual shower.

"That didn't stop you from kissing me when we crossed the finish line two minutes ago," Chanyeol teases, making Baekhyun flush again.

"You asked me to," he complains, making Chanyeol chuckle as his arms move to wrap around Baekhyun's waist.

"What if I ask again? Will you give another kiss to your savior?" he whispers, a teasing lilt to his voice as he pulls Baekhyun a bit closer to his chest.

Baekhyun can only shake his head as he goes up on his toes to better reach Chanyeol's lips.

\---

Yixing lets out a quiet sigh as he watches Baekhyun go up on his toes to kiss Chanyeol again. They'd already kissed once as they crossed over the finish line, and Yixing had already been jealous then. He's still jealous now as the pair separate once more, matching small smiles on their faces as Chanyeol's palm gently cups Baekhyun's face. It must be nice, being able to be in their own little world like that.

Yixing is about to shake the thought away when a palm lands on his shoulder. A second later, Junmyeon's troubled expression comes into view. Yixing curses internally as he realizes Junmyeon has caught sight of his frustrated expression after standing up from where he was bent over beside Yixing rinsing out his hair.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, making Yixing shake his head with a sigh.

"No, just a passing thought," he murmurs, looking away from Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who were kissing again.

Junmyeon turned to look in the direction Yixing had been gazing before turning back, hesitating before speaking carefully, voice low. "We could do it you know, if you want to."

Yixing freezes, mind racing before he slowly shakes his head while flicking his gaze towards where he can see Jongdae and a small batch of reporters waiting. "Jongdae would probably die. It can wait," he murmurs, not surprised when his words are greeted with a frown as Junmyeon reaches out to push back some wet strands of hair that have fallen across Yixing's brow.

He pushes them back, before allowing his finger to trail behind Yixing's ear, lingering. "It doesn't have to if you don't want it too," he whispers.

Yixing shakes his head again, reaching up to pull down Junmyeon’s hand while giving it a reassuring squeeze and offering up a smile. "It's okay. We can do more at home later," he says teasingly, watching as Junmyeon's eyes widen before he turns his hand in Yixing's grasp and interlocks their fingers to give Yixing's hand a firm squeeze.

"That's a promise," he says, making Yixing laugh at the note of determination in his voice as they turned to walk towards the crowd of reporters around Jongdae.

With the promise of more than a kiss when they got home and Junmyeon's warm fingers intertwined with his, they weren't nearly as intimidating to Yixing as they sometimes were.

\---

  
  
  
  



End file.
